


Rumor Has It...

by KilltheDJ



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album), Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: (mentioned) - Freeform, Frerard, danger days verse, petekey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 10:43:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17979815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KilltheDJ/pseuds/KilltheDJ
Summary: The two times Party Poison ever saw Kobra Kid and Mr. Sandman together, and the one time he realized it had been going on longer than he thought.





	Rumor Has It...

**Author's Note:**

> just a too long drabble! Enjoy.

Rumor had it throughout the Zones that the Fab Four and the Youngbloods hated each other - not as much as they hated BLI, but enough to where no one was stupid enough to put them together on a job. Rumor also had it throughout the Zones that Kobra Kid and Mr. Sandman sort-of had a "thing" between them.  
If you asked Party Poison, the unofficial officia leader of the rebellion, here's what he would say...

 

Party Poison was, yeah, one of the Fab Four and just about one of the most shiny killjoys around, who supposedly didn't care what anyone said, but that was wrong, because he cared, a lot. Because, before he was the leader, before he was a killjoy, before he was one of the Fa Four, he was a big brother.

And, so, yes, he worried incessantly about his little brother Kobra, who was constantly bipolar. Kobra was angry, at everything, and Party knew that more than just about anyone. He was angry, he was snappy with everyone, and he was a killjoy who was constantly gunning for a fight. Verbal or physical, either way, it was just how Kobra Kid was.

Now, this all is relevant to the rumors about Mr. Sandman and Kobra, he swore. 

Since Kobra just had that sort of personality, he was always tense. He was also paranoid, mind you; tense and angry and aggressive. The most relaxed Party had ever seen him wasn;t back when they were kids - no.

It was when Party was just getting back to the diner after a supply run with Ghoul and Jet was back at Dr. D's station trying to repair some of his old equipment. Everything was quiet in the diner, but Kobra was always quiet, so it wasn't like Party assumed his insomniac of a brother was asleep. Probably just in his room (use "room" loosely, it was actually just a storage room that wasn't quite as small as a storage closet and wasn't quite big enough to be big enough for the entire crew. The other three usually just slept in the back of the diner next to each other) tinkering with either one of his new gadgets or making improvements to his wrist gadget things.

And, well, the supply un had been successful, and Party had managed to get them a pair of BLI-issue headphone. BLI didn't issue music playing devices and streamed podcasts directly through the headphones, so he was hoping Kobra could somehow manage to hack into them or whatever and basically just mess up everyone's day.

So, obviously, he went to go find Kobra - he didn't knock, never did, because well...there really was no reason too. And he didn't find what he was expecting.  
Because Kobra, the insomniac who never slept and spent most of his nights either messing with gadgets or sitting on the roof staring at satellites, was passed out completely, breathing even, and was he smiling in his sleep?

Here's the kicker, though: he was sound asleep, but he was curled into the side of another person, one with bright pink hair and dark clothes, who looked rather short. This killjoy was Mr. Sandman.

Party was seething within a second - that was Mr. Sandman, laying next to his baby brother. Of all people, his baby brother! He wanted to storm in and yell, maybe do a lot of threatening.

He was already marching in when he stopped, looking at the scene a little closer. Kobra was clutching the front of Sandman's shirt, their legs entwined, and they were pretty much flush next to each other (probably for body heat, it was cold at nights and they didn't have many blankets), but...Kobra looked relaxed. His eyes weren't squeezed shut like they usually were when he was asleep (night terrors), his shoulders weren't tense, and yeah, yeah he was most definitely smiling in his sleep.

Party backed up, slowly, quietly, and silently decided that if Kobra trusted Sandman enough to fall asleep next to him, then maybe, just for this one night, Party should trust him too. Of course, Party also realized that maybe he shouldn't trust his brother too much, either, because not once had Mr. Sandman ever come up in conversation before, and yet Party told Kobra everything.

Obviously Ghoul and Jet knew within minutes, and obviously they got this moment in photographic evidence via Ghoul's pre-Analog Wars polaroid camera.

 

The only other time Party had ever seen the two together was eerily similar to that night in Kobra's room (at this point, he was mostly glad they'd just been sleeping), except this time it was Party waking up from his, oh, seventeen hour nap due to overworking, to find Ghoul and Jet passed out as well, but no Kobra Kid. This didn't surprise him; Kobra had a tendency to be gone due to undisclosed reasons for undisclosed amounts of time. 

Nevertheless, since a quick look outside the window told him it was still nighttime, he just decided to make his way up to the roof - it was something they all did when they couldn't sleep or the others weren't wake. They would go and lay on the roof, star at the satellites dotting the sky and hope it was killjoy's long ghosted looking after you. It was like a tradition to them, something secret and important yet out in the open and a child's hopes; they'd been up there as a crew only once...Party with Ghoul twice and Party with Kobra three times and Party with Jet not even once yet (alone at least).

It was something you only shared with people you really loved; the people who you trusted with your life and your death. Party wasn't sure when it had become so important to them, but it had. 

He found Kobra on the roof all right, except, once again, he wasn't alone. 

Kobra was sitting next to a short killjoy with pink hair and Youngbloods emblazoned on the back of his jacket. Mr. Sandman. Sandman had his head resting on Kobra's shoulder as Kobra gently messed with his hair, and it only now occurred to Party that it was nearly sunrise. 

"Hey," Party muttered quietly as he walked to the edge and sat next to them, cross-legged. He instantly saw Kobra's shoulders tense, but he wasn't here to be mad at them. He was groggy from sleep and, besides, he'd already decided that Sandman couldn't be all bad if he put Kobra at ease. 

It took a while, but Kobra's shoulders relaxed and he went back to messing with Sandman's hair with one hand and loosely embraced Party with the other.

And, not only did Sandman put Kobra at ease, Kobra also trusted him enough to it up here and watch the satellites with him. Jet was the one to get a picture of that, as he and Ghoul had gotten up soon after Party. Just four Killjoys and a Youngblood. In that moment, it didn't matter.

_

Those were the only two times Party had ever seen them together, but after the morning on the roof, Kobra would talk about him incessantly, like a love-struck little girl. Party thought it was a nice change, so, really, he didn't mind all that much so long as Kobra was happy.

It was after Party saw Kobra after one of his and Sandman's fights did he begin to wonder how long their "thing" had been going on, because Kobra had been a mess - he was constantly gone, the littlest motion would set him off, he didn't sleep for days and sometimes Party had found him randomly sobbing. And Party had seen Kobra like this, what, four time before in the last two years, as long as they'd been in the Desert?

**Author's Note:**

> thoughts?


End file.
